Alessand Visponti
Alessand Visponti (アレサンド・ヴィスポンティ, Aresando Vu~isuponti) is a young knight of the Orleans Knights after using his noble birth to secure a place within the order. However, since it has lost its former glory, it is now the cause of his frustration. Appearance Alessand is a young male with blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears the Orleans Knights uniform. During the battle with the angels, he wears a plain set of grey armor. Personality Alessand is a rather childish and carefree individual. Although he hopes to be a great knight one day, he doesn't seem to be motivated by or truly care for virtues such as honor or justice, since he only joined the Orleans Knights because he hoped to meet Jeanne d'Arc, whom he calls his 'dream woman.' His desire for glory is strong enough to drive him to commit murder. He is wreaked with guilt and denial soon after and cowardly tries to pretend he had done nothing wrong. His sense of self-preservation also drives him to try and murder his own friend, yet he does not consider himself wrong for doing so. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul When Charioce XVII assigns the task of capturing the "Ragged Demon" to the Orleans Knights, Alessand joins the knights in their attempt to capture said demon. His captain, Kaisar Lidfard, decides to use a group of female demons as bait in order to lure the Ragged Demon into a trap. A teenage girl abruptly knocks Kaisar off his horse. Alessand is quick to assume that she might be an ally of the Ragged Demon. When Alessand spots her on top of a tower later on, he leads the knights in firing fire projectiles and arrows at the girl. Alessand fails to kill her due to the Ragged Demon coming to her rescue. Suddenly, a red dragon appears and attacks the knights, causing them to fail in their mission. Alessand joins Kaisar and Dias in reporting their failure to the king. Charioce decides to hand the task over to the Onyx Knights, much to Alessand's frustration. Alessand complains to Kaisar in the hallway and accuses him of bringing shame to the Orleans Knights whose name is already tainted due to the Onyx Knights. Nevertheless, Alessand continues to assist his fellow knights and the Onyx Knights in dealing with rebels in the city, and comes into confrontation with both the Ragged Demon and the Red Dragon again. He survives all of the encounters. During sword practice, a miserable Alessand asks Dias why he joined the knights and admits he joined simply to be near Saint Jeanne, although Jeanne was gone before he arrived. Shortly after the parade, Kaisar is arrested alongside the Ragged Demon (Azazel) and the Red Dragon (Nina Drango). This makes Alessand worry about the future of the Orleans Knights. Alessand opts to visit a demon brothel where becomes intoxicated and depressed, that is until "Cerby" starts calling him the "Knight Captain" in an attempt to cheer him up. Alessand later participates in the the war between Charioce XVII and the gods. He is visibly annoyed that the Demon Division have been assigned to the front lines in order to keep the humans safe. Alessand thinks these demons are rude while hoping he could make a name for himself during the war. When the gods begin attacking, Alessand is surprised that the gods's ship is emitting a light capable of knocking down many ships. He doesn't think it should be possible since the king's weapons are immune to the power of the gods. After Charioce wins the war thanks to Dromos, Alessand joins his fellow knights in trying to arrest the prisoners who escaped the labor camp. The only prisoner they manage to arrest is Kaisar himself. By morning, Alessand and Dias watch Kaisar fight Azazel in the arena. Due to the loss of the Orleans Knights's former glory, Alessand now desires a position among the Onyx Knights. When he tries to apply for a position, the Captain brushes him off and claims Alessand is too incompetent to join. This fact hurts Alessand deeply and he goes to seek comfort in the presence of "Cerby", whom he insists should be the Knight Captain's wife. Dias, displeased with Alessand's drunken behavior, wants Alessand to leave but one of the demon girls distracts him. A waiter Alessand regards as ugly approaches Alessand and, after Alessand knocks the waiter down, Alessand discovers it is Kaisar in disguise. Kaisar has come to recruit their help in a plot to steal Charioce XVII's bracelet so the king can no longer use Dromos. Although reluctant, Alessand agrees to join much to the delight of Dias and Kaisar. Alessand's job is to escort Nina to a ball held at the royal castle by passing Nina off as his sister. Alessand tries to follow through with the mission, but Nina ends up ruining it herself by dancing with the king and refusing to steal the bracelet since the king will die without it. When guards attempt to arrest Nina and Favaro, Alessand takes this as an opportunity to flee. He runs through the streets while proclaiming he does not want to be a part of anymore plots. To his dismay, Azazel and his child companion find Alessand and offer to guide him back to the slums. On their way there, the trio are confronted by Jeanne d'Arc and Sofiel, the former identified by the child as his mother, to Alessand's surprise. Alessand is surprised further when Sofiel reveals that the child with him is the renowned "Holy Child" who is an enemy of the Onyx Knights. Their meeting is interrupted by signs of Nina being in danger, and Alessand watches the Holy Child fly to the rescue while reminiscing about his inability to join the Onyx Knights. Bitter about his own predicament, Alessand complains to himself as he wanders around for some time. He soon happens upon the Holy Child all alone. Alessand's rage and jealousy drive him to follow the child into a cave and stab him in the stomach. Alessand apologizes for this act and walks away, leaving the Holy Child to bleed to death. Alessand had hoped this cruel act would earn him recognition since Charioce XVII has long wanted the child dead. He reports the murder to the Captain and shows him the bloodied dagger. The Captain takes Alessand to a room where members of the Onyx Knights are being treated after having too much of their life drained out by the stone used to give them their powers. Horrified that the cost of joining the Onyx Task Force is one's own life, Alessand backs out from joining but the Captain offers him the position of Captain of the Orleans Knights as a reward for his services. Alessand accepts. Because of what Alessand did, Jeanne declares war on Charioce, while a witness to the murder lets everyone know that Alessand is responsible. When a war between Charioce XVII and the gods and demons begins, Alessand leads the Orleans Knights through the capital city and instructs them to kill every demon child they can find. He is soon spotted by Kaisar and Dias and makes a run for it through the crumbling city, chanting "It wasn't me." Alessand is briefly knocked unconscious by a blast that knocks rubble onto him, and he wakes up to find Dias standing over him. Dias questions him on his reason for the murdering the Holy Child. Dias plans on executing Alessand as punishment, but Alessand pleas pathetically for mercy and in doing so causes Dias to hesitate and give Alessand an opening. Alessand retrieves his hidden dagger and charges at Dias but Dias catches the blade. Terrified, Alessand runs away and tries to hide from the disappointed Dias. Coincidentally, or as karma would have it, Alessand encounters a terrified demon child holding a knife at him. Alessand tries to comfort the demon by embracing him, but the demon child fatally stabs him instead. Dias arrives at the scene to find Alessand dying with tears streaming down his face. Through his agony, Alessand manages to confess that he does not wish to die. Dias proceeds to carry Alessand's corpse on his back for the remainder of the war. Power & Abilities Alessand did not appear to possess any unique skill. He also never directly fought anyone, preferring sneaky tactics. Weaknesses Like most characters, Alessand possessed a range of weaknesses. *'Mortality' - Alessand was stabbed to death by a knife or dagger. Equipment *'Dagger' - Alessand carried a dagger on his person, concealing it under his uniform. He enjoyed using it in surprise attacks against unsuspecting targets. Relationships *Cerberus: Alessand began visiting Cerberus (whom he affectionately calls "Cerby") at her brothel at an unknown point. Alessand visits her whenever he is feeling depressed or upset. He is often cheered up by Cerberus' encouraging and motivational words. At one point, Alessand offered to make her his wife while he became the "Knight Captain". It is unlikely Alessand actually cares about Cerberus and only uses her for his personal needs. *Dias Bardolomew: Dias was, by far, Alessand's closest companion yet they were vastly different in terms of personality. Alessand spent most of his time around Dias and shared many of his personal resentments with the senior knight. He never really had problems with Dias until he murdered the Holy Child, by which point Dias was ready to execute him. Alessand relied on Dias's affection for him to gain an opening and try to kill Dias in self-defense. He ran from Dias once he failed. Dias was the last person Alessand saw and spoke to after he was stabbed by a demon child. *El／Mugaro: Alessand did not really notice the renowned Holy Child until he began desiring a position among the Onyx Knights. When he learned that one of Kaisar's allies was the Holy Child himself, Alessand was filled with resentment and believed the Holy Child must die so the Captain would acknowledge him. He murdered El and went on to become captain of the Orleans Knights, all the while experiencing guilt, shame and disregard for his actions. He murdered El even though El was the son of his former crush, Jeanne d'Arc. *Jeanne d'Arc: Saint Jeanne was the reason Alessand joined the Orleans Knights, though he arrived just after she had been banished from the order. Alessand bemoaned his misfortune even years later. Alessand did get to see Jeanne in the end and learned on that same night that Jeanne was the mother of the Holy Child. His attraction to Jeanne seemed to have faded by this point as Alessand became fixated on gaining glory as a member of the Onyx Knights and to do so he murdered Jeanne's son. *Kaisar Lidfard: Alessand's former captain. Alessand felt Kaisar was incapable of protecting the honor of the Orleans Knights and often complained about Kaisar's mishaps to the captain himself. He held minimum respect for Kaisar and did not fear the other's authority. He became depressed and need of comfort when Kaisar got himself arrested, but this was out of concern for the Orleans Knights as a whole. When Kaisar came to recruit him in a plot against the king, Alessand was reluctant and did not enjoy being involved. Alessand would briefly inherit Kaisar's captaincy after murdering the Holy Child. Both men died prior to Bahamut's return. Quotes Trivia * Alessand's design was originally one of Kaisar's old design concepts. They recycled it for Alessand in the second season with some slight alterations. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Knights Category:Deceased